


Useful

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [31]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

“I heard you talking to yourself again.” Wes dropped heavily into the seat next to Hobbie, “I think that Tycho hasn’t been giving you enough to do if you are resorting to conversations with yourself. Things getting boring here, I could help with that you know.”

Hobbie sighed and pressed a hand over his eyes. “I was not talking to myself.”

“Really, then who were you talking to? I’ve always wondered what you were up to when we were waiting for a mission to begin and couldn’t break com silence. Even your R2s were never willing to share those details. C’mon, spill.”

“It isn’t important, just something to pass the time.” Hobbie shifted slightly away from his friend, tempted to change seats. They were supposed to be planning mission details with Wedge, Tycho and Nawara, but he was early and Wes had followed him from the lounge. Usually when Wedge walked into a room where Hobbie and Wes had been alone together he got a look of panic, as though expecting that they were about to do something stupid. Whatever prank Wes was currently planning, and he knew there had to be something in the works, he didn’t want to be implicated as a participant.

“Important enough that you talk to yourself about it?” Wes moved away abruptly, standing and walking around to the other side of the room. “That isn’t usually a good sign for sanity.”

Hobbie sighed, putting his head down on the conference table for a moment. “I know you can be more annoying, but in the interest of avoiding that, will you drop it if I tell you want I was doing?”

Wes stopped his pacing and turned to face the table, “Maybe, it depends on what it is.”

“I suppose that is as good and it’s going to get with you, hmm?” He glanced toward the closed doorway, “I was talking to my R2. He keeps notes for me sometimes when I’m bored; you know how long we have to wait sometimes, always at the ready, and music either makes me tired or gets annoying after it’s been on loop several times. So I’ve been dictating my memoirs.” Hobbie shrugged, “Writing letters, noting ideas for mission elements, and anything that comes to mind that I might want to remember later. Useful stuff mostly.”

“That last message you sent to me, before we come to Mon Remonda, that was something you recorded when you were in your X-Wing, wasn’t it?” Wes sat again, across the table from his friend this time. “It sounded a bit odd. I forgot that I was going to ask you about it.”

“Yes, I was recording correspondence before we reverted. Long jump on that one. I don’t know why it would have sounded odd though.”

“Well, maybe not so odd, but it sounded more confessional than you usually are, and it made me wonder if you were getting out often enough. The new Rogues not as friendly as the old ones? You should meet Phanan, he didn’t come with us on this mission, but I have the feeling that you’d like him.” Wes looked up, hearing the hiss of the door as it began to open. “Remind me to get you into some trouble later. If you are getting that introspective it must be time for me to intervene.”

Wedge got that fleeting look of panic as he entered and saw them there together, and he glanced above the door just in case, before taking a deep breath and proceeding to the head of the table. “Should I worry?”

Wes shook his head, “No, nothing to worry about. Just trying to be,” he looked at Hobbie for a moment, thinking of the word his friend had used to describe his habit of talking to his R2, “useful to Hobbie for a few moments.”


End file.
